


A Teeny, Innocent Fib

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Romance, Rose is sneaky, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Three months they’d been together. Why hadn’t he made a move?





	A Teeny, Innocent Fib

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly edited and reposted

Rose dumped a hefty load of dry laundry onto her bed. She huffed in annoyance, blowing the stray hairs from her eyes, and surveyed the pile. Folding. Such a tedious task. Before she could summon the will to begin, a scrap of red string caught her eye. She tugged on it. Her sour mood took a nosedive as an expensive, red blouse tumbled to the ground. It had twisted around a pair of denims, caught on the zipper, and unravelled at every seam. 

Seething, Rose chucked the wad of garments on the floor, screeching and stomping on it like a toddler in the throes of a tantrum. Her new favorite top, ruined! She’d worn it last night to dinner with John, hoping to seduce him a bit with the tighter-than-normal fit. He had sputtered at the sight of her and had glanced frequently at the buttons straining across her chest. All pink-eared and tongue-tied. She’d internally cheered in glorious victory.

_ Perhaps tonight,  _ she had thought,  _ perhaps he’ll finally kiss me! _

Nope. Nothing. Just like every other date, he had walked her to her door and stared longingly at her mouth before placing a chaste kiss on her forehead. He’d kiss nearly her entire head by now— cheeks, temple, crown, and one awkward nose peck— but  _ never _ her lips.

Three months. Three bloody months they’d been together. Why hadn’t he made a move? Was she not attractive enough? Smart enough? Did he not like her as much as she—

Rose bit back a sob and flopped onto the bed. It may have only been three months, but she’d gone and fallen in love with him. Fallen so hard and so fast it left her head spinning and her heart racing nearly every second he was around. John was smart, kind, sweet, funny…  _ ridiculously _ attractive. And he was keeping her at arm's length. No doubt trying to find a way to gently sever ties with her.

She was startled out of her maudlin thoughts by the shrill ring of her mobile.

“Hello?” Rose mumbled.

“Well, that’s not the greeting I was hoping for.” Jack chuckled lightly on the other end. “Are you alright, Rosie?”

“Why won’t he kiss me!” she snapped. “You set us up! If I spontaneously combust from sexual frustration, I’m blamin’ you!”

“As much as I’d love to help you scratch that itch, John would kill me if I dared lay a finger on you.”

“Well, he’s not doin’ any scratchin’.”

“Oh, trust me, he wants to.”

“How d’you know?”

“I have my ways.”

“You liquored him up, didn't you?” she surmised, having fallen victim to the same trap.

Jack laughed. “Is it  _ my _ fault that whiskey is a truth serum?”

Rose listened as Jack divulged John’s secret; he was hesitant because he thought he was too old for her. Which was rubbish. They had the same age gap as her parents and they had been together for over twenty years now.

She rang off with Jack on a heavy sigh. It seemed she’d have to make the first move. But she didn't have any plans to meet John until the weekend. Thinking she may go crazy waiting, Rose opened the messaging app on her mobile and typed out a teeny, innocent fib.

~*~

As soon as Rose had texted him, asking to take a look at her twitchy computer, John had bolted out of his flat like an eager puppy. Even if she didn’t happen to be his girlfriend, he’d do anything she asked of him.

And he still couldn’t believe his luck that she even wanted to be seen with an old sod like him. If he was a younger man, he would have kissed the breath out of her by now. He  _ should  _ have kissed the breath out of her by now. Multiple times. Every available moment, really. He knew she was disappointed he hadn’t yet. But he was a coward. Scared of the way she made him feel. Scared the age gap would eventually drive her away.

And now that he’d found her, he couldn’t bear to lose her. She had boundless curiosity and enthusiasm for life. It invigorated him, lifted the armor of cynicism from his shoulders. Every time she took his hand, he saw the world through her eyes. He was happier, more full of hope for the future than he’d ever been before, and he loved her for it.

John nearly tripped over his feet at the realization. He  _ loved  _ her.

With a toothy grin, he bounced up the stairs to her flat, sprinted down the hall, and rapped three times under the metal nine. When Rose opened the door, it was like the sun breaking through the clouds. He was momentarily stunned by her dazzling smile and flushed cheeks. Now he knew why she made him weak in the knees, why his heart skipped beats constantly in her presence.

Because he loved her. 

Before he could utter so much as a  _ hello _ , Rose grabbed the lapels of his leather jacket and yanked him down, crushing her lips to his. For several moments, he did nothing, too shocked to move. It was only when she started to pull away that his brain caught up. He quickly wrapped his arms around her, keeping her pressed to his chest, and returned the kiss. A soft moan escaped her lips and he tamped an answering growl.

Suddenly, her fingers hooked into his belt loops. He yelped into her mouth. And then she was tugging him through the flat, spinning him around, and shoving him onto the sofa. He bounced once, blinking in confusion. He hadn’t fully processed the change in scenery before he had a lap full of Rose, snogging him so thoroughly he nearly forgot the reason he had come over.

When they finally paused for air, both panting and flushed, John remembered her text. “Didn’t you want me to take a look at your computer?”

Rose guiltily bit her lip. “I don’t have a computer.”

“Then why’d you—” He sucked in a breath as she wiggled in his lap. “Oh.  _ Oh.”  _ His eyes landed on her smile, tongue curling around her teeth to tease him as her intentions finally dawned on him. “Oh, you’re  _ fantastic _ .”

She giggled but it quickly morphed into a pleased groan as he nipped the side of her neck. He decided right then that he’d spend the rest of the afternoon using his mouth to coax more delicious sounds from her throat. And then he’d tell her how much he loved her. And he’d keep telling her over and over. Forever.  
  
  


  
  
  



End file.
